


New Year's Eve

by Cliophilyra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Just ridiculously sweet stuff, M/M, New Year, Nothing bad here, Sabriel - Freeform, Sooo much tooth rotting fluff, be warned, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliophilyra/pseuds/Cliophilyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year in the bunker with the boys and their angels. Or archangels and former angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve

 

 The door to the bunker bangs open, letting in a swirl of snowflakes and cold air along with the chilled figures of two hunters and a former angel of the Lord.

“Holy fuck,” Dean exclaims as he runs down the stairs from the entrance to the war room, huffing warm breath onto his numb fingers and rubbing his hands in an attempt to bring some life back to them.

Cas is right behind him, his hands are tucked under his arms despite the gloves that cover them. The newly human angel does not deal well with the cold. His face is numb, his cheeks pink and his eyes and nose are running despite the woollen hat pulled down almost over his eyes and the scarf pulled up over his nose.  
Sam closes the door against the elements and pushes his wind blown hair out of his eyes with a sigh of relief.

“Fucking werewolves.” Dean continues, dropping his duffle bag on the table, “This is not the time of year to be chasing fucking dogs around a fucking forest. I am definitely getting too old for that shit.”

He turns to look at his brother who nods his agreement. “Drink?” Sam asks, heading for the kitchen.

Dean grins. “Yeah, coffee, make mine Irish.” He turns to Cas, who has pulled off his gloves and scarf and is wiggling his fingers experimentally. “Dude, you want a hot drink?”

Cas looks up and nods although he looks faintly concerned, “Yes please.” He frowns. “I can’t feel my fingers Dean.”

Dean walks over to him smiling, “I know. It’s ok, it’s just the cold, it’ll be better when you get warmed up.” He reaches out for Cas’s hands and takes them between his own, pressing them together and rubbing briskly.

Cas looks down at their hands and smiles as he feels sensation gradually start to return. His face is starting to de-frost as well, he feels a tingling warmth creep over him, both from the warmer air of the bunker and Dean’s touch on his skin.

“Better?” Dean asks.

Cas smiles and nods and when he looks up Dean drops a soft kiss onto his chapped lips. Cas returns the kiss, opening his mouth slightly. He feels warmth begin to spread throughout his body, making him shiver.

“C’mon babe,” Dean pulls away and drags Cas into the room they have made into the living room.

There is a big TV, a couch, an armchair, a coffee table and a beautiful fireplace. And, at the moment, a christmas tree. Dean had the foresight to lay a fire before they left and right now he thinks this is the best plan he’s ever had.

Cas sits down on the couch and pulls off his hat. He begins to unlace his boots, watching Dean take a box of matches off the mantle and kneel down to light the fire. He watches the muscles in Dean’s back and shoulders move under his plaid shirt as he stretches and he feels the warmth of desire spread through his body. Cas smiles at the sliver of tan skin revealed at the base of Dean’s spine as his hunter leans forward to stick the first match into the bottom of the pile of logs, paper and coal.

Dean repeats the process a couple of times and then sits back on his heels to watch as the flames from the burning paper catch the logs and thick white smoke begins to pour up the chimney. The smoke gradually thins and a few flames begin to lick up from the bigger logs. Dean smiles in satisfaction and stands up, grimacing slightly as his back protests after so many hours spent sitting behind the wheel of his baby.

Dean drops down onto the couch next to Cas and wraps an arm around him, pulling him back to lie against his chest. Cas lets out a small sigh at the feeling of warmth surrounding him as he rests his head against his hunter. Dean puts his feet on the coffee table and drops his head against the back of the couch with a deep groan, wrapping both arms tighter around his angel.

“Let’s not do that again.” He says over his shoulder to Sam who has just come in bearing three steaming mugs of coffee, “We need to start having some sort of christmas break dude.”

Sam laughs as he sets the mugs down on the table and pours a generous measure of whiskey from a hip flask into each one and hands them to Dean and Cas.  
“It’s not Christmas anymore Dean, it’s New Year’s eve.”

Dean takes a mouthful of coffee before answering, “Whatever. Christmas, New Year’s, we need holidays too.”

Sam laughs, “You’ve changed your tune,” he says, “used to be you always wanted to be working no matter what.” He doesn’t mention that one Christmas, years ago now, when they’d decorated their motel room with fir branches and air fresheners and given each other gas station-bought gifts. They hadn’t celebrated again until this year, not wanting to be reminded of what had so nearly been their last Christmas together.

Dean shrugs causing Cas’s head to shift against his chest. Cas lies with his hands wrapped around his mug, enjoying the warmth and the bittersweet, faintly medicinal, smokey aroma of the Scotch laced coffee combined with the evergreen and old leather smell that is Dean.

“Well it’s different now isn’t it?” Dean says to Sam, “It’s not just the two of us in some shitty motel room. We’ve got a home and…” he trails off, looking awkward, “Stuff.” he finishes quietly.

Sam takes a large gulp of his coffee to hide the grin that threatens to plaster itself across his features. He knows the main reason Dean wants a proper christmas and new year is Castiel; he wants the former angel to have all the positive human experiences he can give him.

Sam just wants his brother to be happy and Cas to be safe and now it seems like he has both of those things and, as much of a surprise as it had been at first, he couldn’t be happier for them. Maybe one of these days he’ll get around to working out what he wants for himself?

They sit in comfortable silence for a little while, sipping their drinks and letting the heat from the coffee and the whiskey suffuse into their chilled bones, thawing them from the inside.

Suddenly a loud knock at the front door breaks their contented bubble. Dean stiffens, Cas’s eyes flick open, swiftly alert despite having been on the verge of falling asleep. Sam gestures for them to stay where they are and grabs an angel blade, liberated from some unfortunate former sibling of Cas’s, from the sideboard and goes to the door.

***********

Sam stands in front of the doorway and looks through the spy hole, he can’t see anything except the deep black of a winter night.

He hesitates before opening the door, blade drawn. Outside there seems to be nothing but the static of snowflakes swirling in the darkness.  
Sam raises an eyebrow, “Hello?” he says. All of a sudden there is someone there, standing right in his personal space and grinning up at him, arms outstretched.

“Gabriel,” Sam says as the short archangel grabs his face and pulls him down to land a smacking kiss on his lips before he can do anything to get away. Sam tries to hide his blush with an expression of annoyance and says, “What do you want?”

Gabriel looks at him with a unconvincing expression of hurt, “It’s New Year’s Eve Sammy! Can’t I visit my best friends in the whole world?”

Sam raises an eyebrow, “Sure, why don’t you?” He asks.

“Aw c’mon kiddo don’t be like that, I came all this way to see you,” Gabe replies happily.

“Who is it Sam?” Dean’s voice calls from inside.

“It’s your favourite archangel!” Gabe calls back.

“Oh God. Come in then, you’re letting all the fucking warm air out!” Dean responds.

Gabriel grins, “You heard the man Sammy,” he says.

Sam sighs in defeat and stands back, allowing the archangel to enter the bunker. It’s alright for Dean, he thinks, he’s not the one who has to put up with Gabriel’s incessant flirting. For some reason Gabriel, archangel of the Lord, appears to have some kind of crush on Sam and Sam is more than a little bit confused by this. It’s not that he doesn’t find Gabriel attractive, he does, it’s more that he’s fairly sure Gabe is just winding him up. Sometimes though he comes so close to giving in to his ridiculous advances. But he doesn’t and he’s increasingly unclear as to why.

“Sam! For fuck’s sake close the door!” Dean yells and Sam blinks, realising he is standing alone in the entrance way, holding the door open and staring into space. He shakes his head and shuts the door before heading back to the others.

********

In the living room Dean and Cas are still wrapped around each other on the couch and Gabriel is sitting in the armchair, legs over one arm and head dangling over the other as he grins at them. When Sam comes in he gestures to their brothers, “Finally! Am I right?”

Sam laughs, he’d forgotten that they hadn’t seen Gabe since before Dean and Cas pulled their heads out of their asses and confessed their feeling for one another. It had been a month ago now so he had more or less gotten used to it. He grins at Gabriel, “You’re not wrong,” he answers.

Dean turns and scowls at his brother, “Shut up bitch.”

Sam raises an eyebrow, “Whatever, jerk.”

Gabriel winks at Castiel, “I’m happy for you little bro and I’m happy for us. The UST was beginning to reach potentially fatal levels.” He says.

Dean chokes on his mouthful of coffee, “Yeah? I wonder what that’s like?” He says, sarcasm dripping from every word.

Sam glares at him while Cas completely fails to school his features into a carefully neutral expression.

“Shut the hell up Dean,” Sam says in a low tone.

“So,” says Gabriel, appearing not to have noticed the entire exchange, “come and sit with me Sammy?”

Sam looks mildly terrified as he looks over at where Gabe is patting the seat next to him, the very small area of the armchair that was definitely built for one.

“There’s no room Gabriel,” he says.

Gabriel clicks his fingers and suddenly the armchair is a love seat. Oh, ok. Sam tries to think of another excuse but finds that he can’t really be bothered so he picks up his drink again and flops down into the space beside Gabriel.

“What’s that?” the archangel asks, looking at his mug.

“Irish coffee.” says Sam and goes to get up again, “You want some?”

“Hmmm no, that’s not the right drink for this sort of weather,” Gabriel answers, pulling Sam’s arm to stop him rising. He clicks his fingers again and a huge mug of hot chocolate complete with marshmallows and whipped cream and chocolate shavings appears in his other hand. He takes a mouthful and sighs with happiness.

Sam can’t help but smile at the sight of the archangel with cream on his nose and before he’s really thought about it he has reached out to brush it away.  
Gabriel laughs then dips a finger into the soft white swirl of cream in his mug and presses it to Sam’s nose in retaliation.

Dean makes a strangled coughing, retching noise from the couch and then squarks as Cas thumps him on the arm.

Sam sits back, wiping the cream off his nose self-consciously and refusing to meet Gabriel’s amused gaze. Casting around for a distraction he sees the remote and turns on the TV. The first thing they see is the crystal sphere in Time Square waiting to begin it’s descent above thousands of on lookers. There is a little over sixty seconds to go - the New Year is nearly here.

The hosts are talking rubbish and Sam hits the mute button, they can see the countdown timer on the screen anyway.

********

“Thank you.” Castiel whispers to Dean, “This year started off as one of the worst I can remember but it's ending as the best. I never believed I would get to have this, to have you. I never dreamed you would feel the same way about me as I do about you. This is everything I have ever wanted since the first moment I saw you.”

Dean wraps both arms tightly around Castiel and kisses him below his ear, “Me too Cas. It’s crazy that it took us so long to get our shit together. We could have been doing this for years.” Cas smiles, his arms sliding over Dean’s where they rest on his stomach and twining their fingers together, “Do you think maybe you should let your brother have a chance at finding something like this too then? A chance for them to ‘get their shit together’ as you so poetically put it?”

Dean looks down at him sharply and then over to where his brother sits, looking uncomfortable next to Gabriel. He thinks about all the times he and Cas stared at each other, touched each other, smiled at each other and he realises he is being a dick. How much would he have hated it if his brother had teased him about Cas? But he never did, he’d never said a word and that had made admitting his feelings a hundred times easier in the end. At least he had only had to worry about convincing himself. “Yeah,” he says softly to Cas, “I guess I’m kinda’ being a douche?”

Cas smiles and cranes his head up to kiss him softly, “Kinda’” he agrees, “but I love you anyway.”

********

Sam looks wistfully at Cas and Dean wrapped in each others arms, whispering and trading kisses. That, he realises, is what he wants. Despite all his misgivings he does want Gabriel. He loves his humour, his cheerfulness, his ridiculous sweet tooth and his stunning amber coloured eyes. He loves the way he cares so much, even if sometimes he shows it in the wrong ways.

Gabriel looks at him side on for a moment, taking another sip of his chocolate and then he reaches out with his fingers at his side on the couch moving them slowly towards Sam’s hand. Sam pretends like he hasn’t noticed but he feels his heart quicken and he stops breathing.

On the TV the tens second countdown is beginning and Gabe turns the sound back on.

“Ten!”

Sam feels Gabriel’s fingers touch his, he takes a deep breath and instead of drawing them away he leaves them there, allowing the archangel to lace them together.

“Nine!”

Dean cards his fingers through Cas’s crazy dark hair eliciting a soft murmur from the former angel.

“Eight!”

Gabriel squeezes Sam’s hand tighter, moving closer to the hunter. Sam turns to face him.

“Seven!”

“Hello Kiddo,” Gabriel whispers almost shyly.

“Six!”

Cas reaches up, stroking his fingers down the sides of Dean’s face, feeling rough stubble under his fingertips.

“Five!”

Sam’s brain is threatening to go offline as he looks into Gabriel’s eyes. Their normal whiskey brown colour is reduced to a thin ring around a deep dark pupil, blown wide as he looks at Sam.

“Four!”

Dean runs his fingers lightly down Cas’s throat, feeling his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows. His lips part slightly, pink tongue darting out to wet his dry wind-cracked lips.

“Three!”

“Hey Gabe,” Sam replies and smiles widely, almost laughing at the anticipation he feels.

“Two!”

Dean leans down and captures Cas’s lips with his own, sighing at the feeling of warm and soft and slightly needy. Cas opens his mouth, licking into Dean’s and Dean groans at the sensation he still can’t quite believe he is allowed to have.

“One!”

Gabriel leans forward ever so slightly, like he doesn’t want to break the spell they seem to be under but Sam has made up his mind and he moves suddenly. He grabs Gabriel, fisting his hand in his shirt and dragging him forward to crush their lips together hard. His mouth is open and he is licking the seam of Gabe’s lips, begging for entrance and Gabe makes a surprised noise and kisses him back. He opens his mouth and Sam’s tongue is pushing in, sliding against his and the hand that isn’t hanging onto his shirt is pushing into his hair and pulling gently wringing a desperate keening sound from the archangel that he might possibly have felt embarrassed about except that he couldn’t give a shit what he looks or sounds like right now.

Moments later, gradually aware of the awkward silence surrounding them Sam and Gabe pull apart and look around slightly sheepishly.

Dean and Cas are staring at them, Dean is trying his very best not to look weirded out and Cas is out-right grinning.

“Umm…” Sam begins, he has no idea what to say. To save him having to come up with anything Gabriel clicks his fingers and suddenly there is a bottle of champagne on the table and each of them has a glass of pale golden fizz in their hand.

“I think this calls for bubbles,” he says with a flourish of his glass, “Happy New Year!”

The rest of them look at each other with varying degrees of surprise, nervousness, suspicion but also contentedness, happiness, satisfaction and love.

They raise their glasses. “Happy New Year!”

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write something massively sugary for New Year's but I only just round to it.  
> As always comments and kudos are my oxygen so if you liked it - or not - please let me know!
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL! I hope 2015 brings you everything you want. xxx


End file.
